Recuerdos
by Rock Argentino y Nada Mas
Summary: Porque el primer amor de la infancia no se olvida...ni mucho menos los recuerdos que vengan consigo...


Aun recuerdo como se revolvía algo dentro de mi estomago y como mi piel se erizaba cuando lo veía caminar por los pasillos del instituto. Como mis ojos brillaron cuando lo vi por primera vez en la escuela, sentado en su banco haciendo los deberes. Recuerdo que los Sábados a la tarde escapaba de casa solo para verlo entrenar y como iba a los partidos de su equipo, aun sin gustarme en fútbol. Podía pasar horas observándolo, su cabello azabache, sus ojos negros y su aire rebelde. sin duda, estaba loca por Sasuke Uchiha.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

Como lo dije; Aún recuerdo el primer día que lo vi; sentado en la banquilla de la escuela, haciendo los deberes que el maestro había impuesto, yo era nueva en la escuela y contaba con tan solo 9 años. Entré al aula y de inmediato mi vista giró a verlo, era tan perfecto que parecía un sueño, estaba al final del salón, tan tranquilo. El maestro me presento, todos me miraban, era incomodo, pero el nisiquiera levantó la vista a verme y dudo que haya notado mi presencia . tomé lugar al otro extremo de donde se encontraba, y a ratos lo observaba...

Habían pasado cuanto ¿cuatro años? y la atracción que sentía hacia Sasuke se había echo mas fuerte. cualquiera lo confundiría con obsesión. ambos contábamos con 13 años recién cumplidos, era el primer año en la secundaría y nos cambiaron el salón de clases. todos mis amigos se habían dispersado, y me tocaba conocer gente nueva. Todavía recuerdo como el primer día, encerrada en el baño, escuché que mi mejor amiga; Ino, estaba en el mismo salón que el. Un gran vació y una gran angustia se había apoderado de mi en tan solo pensar que Sasuke podría fijarse en ella. A pesar de la corta edad, sabía lo linda que era mi amiga, cualquiera se fijaría en ella, ¿Y quien lo haría en mi? mi pelo era -extrañamente- rosa y ni siquiera me había desarrollado a diferencia de las chicas de mi edad. El peor año de mi vida.

...

...

..

.

A los 14, al enterarme que el practicaba fútbol, iba a verlo todas las tardes, sin autorización de mis padres. era tan perfecto, verlo entrenar, a pesar de estar sudado y cansado. supe que nunca había conocido la perfección. Esa tarde no me resistí y lo seguí hasta su casa, que, para mi sorpresa, estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la mía. Sin duda, el mejor verano de mi vida.

...

...

..

.

Ya eran muchos los años que estuve sintiendo atracción por sasuke. Ahora ambos contábamos con 16 años. el salía con una tipa pelirroja llamada Karin, la zorra mas zorra de la escuela, pero ¿que mas da? si el era feliz, aunque me doliera. a mi mente vino el recuerdo de como rompí cada cosa que encontraba en mi habitación de la rabia, pero ahora sería peór; estábamos en el mismo salón de clases y a mi me toco sentarme detrás de el y su novia. mi corazón se hacía pedazos en cada beso, cada caricia y cada palabra bonita, no pude evitar encerrarme en el baño a llorar a penas llegué de la escuela, y fue ahí que supe que me había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha.

...

...

..

.

A los 17, luego de terminar la escuela, salí de la provincia para estudiar medicina, Como lo dije; la relación de Sasuke y Karin no duro mucho, quería aparentar que no me importaba, aunque por dentro estaba llena de felicidad. que tonta, igual, me iría de la provincia, seguiría una carrera como medico y me olvidaría de Sasuke. pero algo sucedido en la fiesta de egresados me hizo dudar de irme o no; Luego de salir de la casa del organizador de la fiesta caminé un par de cuadras para encontrar un taxi que me llevara a mi casa, pero lo único que encontré fue a Sasuke, ebrio, tirado en el piso, lastimado. Sin dudar lo llevé a mi casa para curarlo, aún recuerdo como ardieron mis mejillas de vergüenza cuando entró a mi habitación; tan rosa, tan infantil, sin duda me avergoncé cuando lanzó ese ''bonita habitación, Haruno'' pero ardieron peor, cuando minutos después, el se apoderó de mis labios en un increíble primer beso. Cosa que el al otro día no recordó, o no le importo, es verdad, estaba ebrio, pero yo no olvidaría esa noche, ese beso ni lo que sentí.

...

...

..

.

A los 23 volví a mi hogar, ya con mucho esfuerzo había ganado el titulo de medicina, tengo una pareja estable, estaba feliz,había logrado tantas cosas, como por ejemplo: olvidarme de Sasuke. Todo estaba cambiado por donde vivia, muchos de mis amigos ahora tenian familia, otros estaban en pareja,pero mi amiga Ino fue la encargada de ponerme al tanto de las cosas que pasaron mientras no estuve; el tema de Sasuke se volvió a tocar: me enteré que tiene un hijo de cinco años y que está en pareja, no con la madre de su hijo. sin duda la noticia me sorprendío, pero mucho no me importó. Fue, la semana pasada, cuando vi a Sasuke caminando por el barrio; sigue tan perfecto,sus fracciones ahora son mas adultas, sin duda sigue hermoso. Llevaba con el un niño de no mas de cinco años, supuse que su hijo por el gran parecido, a diferencia de los ojos marrones, seguramente heredados de la madre. La felicidad me invadió esta vez. al recordar tantas cosas de mi infancia, el, Sasuke Uchiha, había sido mi primer amor. recordar ese amor de la infancia, tan especial, cada sentimiento que viví. pero a veces hay que olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante. aunque aparento que ya olvidé a Sasuke, en mi interior se bien que no lo hice y que nunca lo haré. al fin y al cabo, fue mi primer amor...


End file.
